never say never
by starships13
Summary: watch the gang go through bad times and good times. how will jack and kim get to together? will jack cheat on her? will someone else fall in love with her? whats happens when they go to collage? will jack and kim get through this?


kim pov:  
i walked in to school with my girls, grace and julie I was wearing pink skinny jeans, white knitted jumer thingy, alhurshah boots and my hair was down with curls in it.  
**(outfit linked on profile)**

Grace was wearing grey skinny jeans, short sleeved top, and sliver high heels and her hair was down stright. **(outfit on profile)**

Julie was wearing white skinny jeans. floral tank top. nude ballerina shoes and her hair was down stright. **(outfit linked on profile)**

These girls are the bestest friends i could ever have. I know know Grace the longest. We were best friends when we were about 3 years old and now we are 17 years old **(all of them are 17)** and we are still best friends.  
Grace and jerry are a couple, they have been going out for 2 and a half. I met julie when milton and julie started to go out. They have been together for 3 years. Then theres me and jack. we have been dating just over 2 years. The best two years of my life. Everyone says we the 'it couple'. Jack is the best boyfriend i could ever ask for. He is kind, puts people first before himself, always looks after me even when i dont ask for it, sexy, every girl wants him but they dont dare go for him because they know im a 2nd degree black belt and not afraid to hurt them,he can make friends anywhere he goes, he is loyal to his friends, plays the guitar. Hes just the perfect boyf-. I got taken out of my thoughts, when someone put there arms around my waist and said "hey beautiful, miss me".

The girls went up to there boyfriends while I turned around in his arms and put my arm around his neck, smiling "hey babes, yes i missed you loads, even if you didnt let me go to sleep last night" "what do you mean by 'not letting you go to sleep'" he relpys smiling because he knew that he did. "what i mean is that you didnt stop texting me last night and when i didnt relpy to you, you would ring my phone it keep me awake" i said giving him a playful glare. Jack just smile at me, then kissed me on the lips, then ran away to some friends laughing.

i turned around watching him run away, with a smile on my face, shaking my head. I walked upto my locker which was beside Jacks and Graces. All of our lockers were together. It was Mitons then Jerry then Jack them mine then Grace then Julie. I got my books then walked to class with the everyone. When we got there, we found jack standing up talking to some guys that were sitting in the middle of the class. Milton and Julie went to the front of the class. Jerry and Grace went to the back where we always sit. I followed them to the back to go where me and Jack sit but when i passed jack, i made sure my hand touched his ass. Jack turned around to and see me.

He said bye to his friends and followed me to our place in the back. The places were Jack, me, Grace then Jerry. "naught girl touching my ass in the middle of class"  
jack said into my ear, smiling. i laughed and replied "well you shouldnt of left me in the hall way". "im sorry baby, i won't do it again. i promise" jack said while doing the puppy eyes know i would give in. i look that him for about 10 seconds until i break "ok ok fine...i love you jack". "i love you too kimmy". jack leans down and kisses me on the lips. the kiss last 2 minutes until grace speaks and we brake apart from each other "i know you guys like eating each other but we are in class and the teacher just walked in".

i turn around and she was right the teacher was sat at her desk. i turned back around to face Grace "you can't say anything. You and Jerry kiss anywhere". "ok class today we are going to learn about-" i blocked the teacher out for the rest of the lesson. I had all my lessons with jack. Its lunch time. we were all at our table talk about anything that came to mind. then Julie and Milton started they own convastion and the same with Jerry and Grace. Jack puts his arms around me and pulls me onto his lap then says "my parents are coming home late tonight. do you want to come over to my house to have some fun" then he added a wink at the end. "yep im sure we will have alot of fun". no i know what your thinking. no we havent have sex yet. we just messing around and play like a game to see which one cant stop themselfs if you know what i mean. but we do go far but not to far. the most we have gone is when i was in my bra and pants and he was in his underwear. we had to stop becuase he mum came back. i really dont know what would of happened if she didnt. its not like i dont want to do it because i do and i know that jack wants to do it too but were just waiting for the right moment.

** AT THE END OF SCHOOL.**

I met Jack at my locker and we started to walk to his house hand in hand. We just talked about things that happened in school today. when we got to his house. He opened up the door then stepped aside to let me in. i laughed and said "thankyou babes". When jack closed the door, he wraped his arms around me and said "so what do you want to do baby" then kissed my cheek.

**hey guys i really hope you liked it. sorry that there wasnt really any of jerry, grace, milton and julie. they will be in it next chapter if you guys like this story and want me to carry on. please review xx**


End file.
